Kitfeather
DREAMINGWOLF1 HAS LEFT THE WIKI, BUT THIS CHARACTER IS STILL IMPORTANT TO HER!!! DON'T TOUCH!! Description Kitfeather, at a first glance, is thought to be extremely adorable. She's small and chunky, covered in a thick layer of pink feathers and fuzz. She has no wings, but she does have a long row of spiky feathers along her shoulder blades that puff up like a porcupine when she is nervous. She has dark periwinkle and silver stripes running all across her fur. Her underbelly is a pretty blue-purple, covered with tiny sparkly strands of fur that look like stars. Her face looks like that of a dog, with a big pink nose and giant, fluffy ears. She has two feathered 'horns' that stick up on either side of her head, and SilkWing whiskers poke out all over her face. Underneath all of that fuzz and fur, however, are razor-sharp talons and thick fangs that can bite through bone. You don't want to get on this fuzzball's bad side. It is very hard to tell what kind of dragon Kitty is, as she looks like a mashup of many different animals and dragons. She is mostly SilkWing, as shown with her whiskers and long, wispy tail, but her silvery strands of fur and thickset build are reminiscent of a NightWing. Kitfeather was mixed with wolf, cat, bird and porcupine DNA. She was the result of illegal experiments on living dragonets. Personality Kitfeather is shy. She can usually be found hiding her face in her shoulder-feathers or blinking sadly up at the scientists who made her. Physical abuse and strong words have turned Kitty into a scared, shy and miserable little dragonet. Any smile that she offers is scowled at or pushed away, and all of her kind actions are rebuked with a snarl. She tries desperately to impress the scientists, to prove that she is really no different from them, but they all treat her like she's just another animal. Deep down inside, Kitfeather is friendly and bubbly. She likes to have fun and laugh, but it can sometimes be hard when there is no one else to play with. Abilities Kitfeather, while not possessing the ability to fly, is an adept climber. Her thick talons can grip to almost any surface, and she is small enough to hide in the branches of trees. Kitty's shoulder-feathers are sharp at the end, not as sharp as a porcupine's, but she has been known to draw blood from scientists who were testing on her. Besides having sharp feathers, Kitty's talons and fangs are also dangerous. She prefers not to use them much though, as the sight of blood scares her. History wip Trivia * Loves lemon cakes for some reason * is my second scienceborn oc! * Is going to be part of DAUS * used to be my dragonsona * Don't ask why she's part porcupine Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (DreamingWolf1) Category:Artificially Created Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:SilkWings Category:NightWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Disabled Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Explorer)